call_of_dutyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kleines verlorenes Mädchen
Kleines verlorenes Mädchen ''ist ein Easteregg und ein Trophäe/Erfolg aus der Map Origins aus dem Kartenpakte Apocalypse im Zombie Modus Call of Duty® Black Ops 2. Easteregg Co-Op (2-4 Spieler) Das eigentliche Easteregg beginnt mit der Fertigstellung der 4 Elementarstäben, doch viel sollte bis dahin getan sein, da es sonst von Runde zu Runde immer schwerer wird, die Vorbereitung auf das Easteregg abzuschließen. ALSO aufgepasst! '''Die Maxis-Drohne: ' Funktion: Benötigt für das Easteregg, beschießt automatisch Zombies und kann Spieler wiederbeleben. Punchbar: Ja Bestandteile 3 Maxis-Hirn: Befindet sich direkt im Anfangsraum auf einem Tisch, links von der Treppe hoch zum Umwandlungsgenerator. Maxis-Drohnenkörper: I. Spot: Auf der Ausfahrtsstraße des Panzers auf der linken Seite neben dem Schild. II. Spot: Auf der Einfahrtsstraße des Panzers auf der linken Seite (Blick Richtung Kirche) neben dem Schild. III. Spot: In der Eismine beim Umwandlungsgenerator 6, neben einem kleinen Benzingenerator auf der linken Seite ( Blick Richtung Portal) Maxis-Drohnenantrieb: I. Spot: Gegenüber der Pack-a-Punch-Maschine rechts von der Altarsäule (links AK-47u) ganz in der Ecke. II. Spot: Unter dem Raum der Pack-a-Punch-Maschine (nicht die Wendeltreppe runter zu den Stabbauplätzen) rechts den Holzweg lang und vor dem Gerät mit den Lautsprechern. III. Spot: Auf einer Kiste mit einer Lampe auf den Holzweg, der an den unteren Ring, der 5 schwebenden Ringe in der Hauptkammer, fast vollständig umkreist. Man muss den Holzweg bis zum Ende laufen und Richtung großer Treppe, die zu den Stabplätzen führt guckt. Kung-Fu-Angriff: ''' Funktion: Bestandteil des Eastereggs, Ersetzt das Messer im Nahangriff und kann mehrere Zombies töten/ verletzen. Punchbar: Ja Um diesen Kung-Fu-Angriif zu erhalten, muss ein Spieler sich den Fauststein aus der Tank Station bei 2 Umwandlungsgenerator beschaffen, Dieser liegt links von dem Kaufslot der MP40 auf dem Holztisch. Dieser Stein muss ins Weihwasserbecken (links von dem Mystery Box Spot) gepackt werden. Dann heißt es Zombies töten! Es gibt 4 Kisten die mit Seelen der Zombies gefüllt werden müssen. Welche ihr zuerst füllt ist irrelevant, Hauptsache alle sind gefüllt. Die Kiste ist dann gefüllt, wenn sie sich schließt und verschwindet. 1. Kiste: Befindet sich ganz hinten im rechten Fußabdruck des mittleren Roboters Odin (Blickt in die selbe Richtung wie der Roboter läuft). 2. Kiste: Befindet sich im mittleren linken Fußabdruck des mittleren Roboters Odin (Blickt in die selbe Richtung wie der Roboter läuft). 3. Kiste: Befindet sich ganz vorne im rechten Fußabdruck des mittleren Roboters Odin (Blickt in die selbe Richtung wie der Roboter läuft). 4. Kiste: Befindet sich gleich im Fußabdruck, wenn man den Weg zur Kirche nimmt, also der linke Fußabdruck des Kirchroboters Fraya (Blickt in die selbe Richtung wie der Roboter läuft). '''ACHTUNG: ''Sollte der Roboter kommen und die Kiste ist nicht voll, dann tritt er drauf und ihr müsst von vorne anfangen mit dem Befüllen der Kiste. '' Habt ihre alle befüllt, dann erhaltet ihr eine Belohnung, die ihr euch aus der Truhe beim Umwandlungsgenerator 6 oder 1 holen könnt. Jetzt habt ihr den Kung-Fu-Angriff (Erkannt man leicht an der Handbewegung beim Erhalten der Belohnung). Nun müsst ihr in der Nähe des Weihwasserbecken mit dem Fauststein drin, viele Zombies mit dem Kung-Fu-Angriff ausschalten, denn die Seelen werden benötigt, um den Stein zu reinigen. Ist der Stein weiß, so könnt ihr ihn aufnehmen und müsst ihn zur Tank Station bringen, wo ihr ihn aufgenommen habt. Doch WARNUNG!! 'Der Stein darf nicht dreckig werden durch den Schlamm, der euch bremst - benutzt den Panzer und springt von der Brücke, die bei Speed Cola und dem Umwandlungsgenerator 3 ist und läuft dann gemütlich zur Tank Staion. Für Könner, ihr könnte den Weg nehmen, der die Treppe zum Kirchkeller führt,, dann den Fußabdruck Holzweg entlang und springt geschickt auf die Holzbretter, um nicht auf den Schlmm zu gelangen und links vom Altar zur Tank Station (Umwandlungsgenerator 2) zu gelangen. Habt ihr den Stein dort wieder hingelegt, wo ihr ihn her habt, müsst ihr weitere Zombies mit dem Kung-Fu-Angriff in der Nähe töten. Dieses mal, um den Odinschlag zu erhalten. Habt ihr genug getöt, dann ist ein gelb blickender Gegenstand (Odinschlag-Spezialgranate) über dem weißen Stein erschienen und bereit aufgenommen zu werden. '''Stäbe: ' Die 4 Elementarstäbe bestehen jeweils aus 4 Bestandteilen und jeder dieser Stäbe hat seine Vor- und Nachteile. Welchen einem am meisten zusagt, muss jeder für sich heraus finden. Um einen Stab zusammen zu bauen, muss man einen Elementarstein aus dem Crazy Place holen und dafür braucht man eine Schallplatte und das Grammophone. '''ACHTUNG: ''Wenn man den fertiggebauten Stab aufnehmen will, tauscht man ihn automatisch mit der Waffe aus, die man aktuell trägt. Ratsam ist es, sich dan 3-Waffen-Perk vorher zu beschaffen, wenn man mit 2 Schusswaffen und einem Stab rum laufen möchte. '' Funktion: Bestandteil des Eastereggs, können MItspieler wiederbelen (nur Ultimative Stäbe) und gehören zu denbesten Waffen gegen Zombies Punchbar: Ja 1. Stab: Feuerstab: Der Feuerstab ist eine Art von Schrottflinte und schießt 3 Feuerkugelgeschossen pro Abzug (links, rechts, geradeaus). Er stoppt Zombies für einen kurzen Moment, sollte eine Kugel nicht ausreichen ihn zu töten. 1. Feuer-Schallplatte: I. Spot: Direkt in der Tank Staion unter der Kriche zwischen dem Panzer und der Treppe. II. Spot: Ist beim Umwandlungsgenerator 6, gleich links auf einer Kiste und dahinter steht eine marode Säule, die den gefüllten Säule aus den Umwandlungsgeneratoren ähnelt. Hinweis, gleich die Kiste, wenn man den Fußabdruck in Richtung Umwandlungsgenerator 6 verlässt. III. Spot: Ist in der Eismine, rechts über dem Schild "Crazy Place" (Blick Richtung Teleporter). IV. Spot: Gegenüber des WEihwasserbecken auf den Bänken. 2. Die Feuerstab-Bestandteile: I. Stück: Lässt der erste Tank-Zombie fallen, wenn man ihn erledigt. II. Stück: Muss man ein rot leuchtendes Flugzeug abschießen und das Stück landet dann neben dem mittleren Fußadruck des mittlere Roboters Odin. III. Stück: Erhält man, wenn man den 6. Umwandlungsgenerator aktiviert hat aus der Truhe. Nun muss man sich nur noch den Feuerelementarstein besorgen. Das ist ganz einfach, mann stellt das Grammophone in der Feuermine bei dem Umwandlungsgenerator 6 auf, geht dann in den Crazy Place und beschafft sich den Stein aus dem Feuerpodest. Hat man alle bestandteile, geht man in die Hauptkammer und baut dort am ganz rechten Slot den Stab zusammen. 2. Stab: Eisstab: Der Eisstab ist eine Art von Raketenwerfer, den er feuert ein Eisexplosivgeschoss, was Zombies verlangsamt und schlus endlich tötet. Sollte der Zombie nicht beim ersten Treffer sterben, erhält er nach kurzer Zeit sein normales Tempo wieder. 1. Die Eis-Schallplatte: I. Spot: Direkt, wann man die Tank Staion beim Umwandlungsgenerator 2 betritt auf dem Holztisch. II. Spot: Neben dem Regal in der selben Tank Station neben dem Mystery Box Spot. III. Spot: Ist in dem Regal, wenn man die Tank Station in Richtung Panzerweg verlassen möchte, rechts von einem Stromkasten. 2. Die Eisstab-Bestandteile: Der Rest folgt noch! __KEIN_INHALTSVERZEICHNIS__ Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategorie:Überlebenskampf Kategorie:Origins